Artemis Fowl Shuffle Challenge
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: I decided to do one. Very random songs. Read and review.


iPod shuffle challenge

Artemis Fowl

No Good Deed – Stephen Schwartz

Third Person POV

"Artemis!" Holly screamed as she was dragged away by the guards. They looped the rope around his neck. She started to mutter under her breath, casting spells that she hoped would save his life. It was all her fault. If she hadn't thought it was impossible for anyone to find out, he wouldn't be publicly hung down in Haven. The people holding her thought she was insane, and kept her locked in the white room. No good deed, goes unpunished. So many people I've hurt, she thought. Foaly, Trouble, Artemis. Artemis. There was no hope. Every time I tried to do something right, it never worked.

"Dear child, you've tried so hard to save your love, even though everyone's given up." Holly turned and bowed.

"Mother Nessavie! An honor."

"He will be alive. Not the same, but alive."

"Thank you." The creator disappeared in a blinding white light. She saw him through the window, walking like a zombie to the shuttle ports. Never again. No good deed, will I do, again. 

Saturdays and Sundays - Ksm

Holly POV

Finally. This will be the best weekend ever. What would be even better us if Mondays didn't exist. Oh well. Time to spend my most recently acquired 48 hours of freedom at Fowl Manor. Two days full of time devoted specifically to hanging with Artemis without a dastardly villain chasing us (I hope.)

Cheater - School Gyrls

Holly POV

"I can't believe you, Trouble!" The night I found out was playing through my mind yet again, even though it had been almost three weeks ago.  
Line break  
It was the anniversary of Root's murder, and I really needed to talk to someone. Under normal circumstances, I would have gone to Artemis, but he was on vacation at the Bahamas, and he needed the sun. So I went to my second usual place to go: my boyfriend's house. I should have known something was up when I heard the giggling, but I assumed he was watching tv. I knocked on the door.  
"One minute." I heard splashing. He's been stressed over work, that's why he was in the hot tub. He opened the door and a peculiar look settled on his face. It was like he was conflicted, and worried.  
"Oh. Holly."  
"Hi. Can I come in? I really need someone to talk to."  
"Now's not really a good time."  
"Trubby, who is it?" An elf with blonde hair walked into the living room wrapped in a towel. She saw me, and immediately went up to me.  
"Hi Holly. How's the day been treating you?"  
"Oh, the day's been fine to me. Trouble, on the other hand, has some explaining to do."  
"Could it wait till tomorrow? I have to leave early in the morning for a week long retreat, so I'm enjoying the last few hours of time with my boyfriend."  
"I'm sorry? You're boyfriend? He's my boyfriend."  
Line break  
Every time he sees me, he tries to apologize. He sent a letter saying Frond came onto him while he was relaxing in the water. I want to believe him, but whenever I walk to his office to tell him, I hear him telling Frond that I wasn't his girlfriend; that I was crazy. And when he's not calling her, and I'm tempted, I hear Artemis telling me to ignore him and hang out with Foaly and Mulch. And now, I'm never gonna give an arvit about him ever again.

Open Eyes - Bratz

Holly POV

I couldn't believe it. All this time, he had been right in front of me. I had been walking around the past four years with my eyes closed. Artemis is the guy for me, I'm absolutely positive. Now I had to tell me.

Defying Gravity - Stephan Schwartz

Holly POV

"Some thing has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of somine elses game. I refuse to flee from humans because of things they did long ago. Artemis is proof they can change. He was a super criminal, and now he's saving the world. I'm going up there, no matter how hard they try to stop me. They've kept us locked up for three years. I can't take it anymore. I don't know about the hundreds of you out in front of me, and the ones watching at home. So if you care to find me, look to the surface sky. As I've always said, everyone deserves a chance to fly. And if I'm flying solo, so be it, to say the least. For those who try to hold me down, tell your leader how I'm going to defy gravity. Kiss me goodbye, it's the last you'll ever see of me. And soon I will be free. And whether you'll go quiet or loud, as long as commander Root is proud, don't even bother to bring me down." My wings turned on, I soared away, and never looked back.

Finale "Wicked"

3rd POV

Two words.  
"Holly died." That's how Trouble broke the news to him  
Two words was all it took for Artemis's world to collapse. Fairies in the prison cells (and some in Haven) were celebrating the "Good News!"  
He sat next to her grave, imagining her being there with him. She'd laugh at the irony. Cold, heartless Artemis Fowl sitting on a hillside next to a grave seemingly belonging to an eighty year old woman. The love of his life, dying on the surface protecting people she didn't know. Imagine, he thought. The tough magical Holly Short, who had been through so much with him, killed by a fire. If she were lying in a hospital bed, close to death instead of dead, there would be so much he would tell her. How when he remembered everything that had been wiped, he realised he liked her. Had she been alive, he would admit his love to her; that he wished he had the guts to say what Orion said. And if she were alive she would laughed out cheesy Artemis was being, and would've kissed him just to get him to shut up, and again because she loved him too.  
"Who can say if I've been changed for the better. Because I knew you; because I knew you, I have been changed for good." If Holly was alive, she would've agreed. If Holly were alive, everything would be happy. And if Holly were alive, Artemis would be too. He didn't know whether he'd meet her in the afterlife, but he knew he'd rather be dead without her than living without her. In his will, he wrote  
"I will be buried next to Holly, no matter where she is buried. If she was cremated and spread at sea, so shall I. She is my everything, and nothing will change that."

12:10 AM December 30 to 2:45 AM December 30


End file.
